batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jihad
Jihad, or Onslaught, is a team of super-powered terrorists that call their home in the nation of Qurac. History Start of Rivalry It was created and guided by Qurac's President Marlo and had accepted, as its first commission, the assignment of killing the President of the United States. Some of the team's members were bioengineered with the help of traitorous Americans. Former Suicide Squad member Jess Bright, who became a Soviet operative Koshchei lent his assistance. Also, a secret organization in the U.S. government called the Cabal lent secrets to Qurac in hopes of sharing in their discoveries. However, the Onslaught had, at its inception, been infiltrated by Nemesis and Nightshade, members of the advance team of the Suicide Squad, and was the target of a preemptive attack by the Squad Following their first clash with the Suicide Squad, the Rustam returned to Qurac to engineer a new team. The Onslaught originally operated out of an abandoned German Word War II fortress called Jotunheim, hewn literally out of a mountainside in the Jeb. Akhdar in southern Qurac. The name translates as "Land of the Giants," for the Germans believed only a race of giants could have built it. Rustam recruited new members from nations with grievances against the U.S. This team struck New York City with individual terrorist acts. Their mission was to capture the Suicide Squad and return them to Qurac—where they'd been tried in absentia and sentenced to death. Nevertheless, Ravan, Ifrit and Agni were captured. Rustam and Badb escaped; Manticore was killed by the Duchess, and Jaculi was shot by Deadshot. Through a twist of fate, Ravan was captured by and recruited to join the Suicide Squad itself. Amanda Waller also began to attempt to liberate Mindboggler's essence from the programming of Ifrit. Soon thereafter, Rick Flag undertook an unauthorized mission to Qurac and destroyed Jotunheim. Ravan's end came in Israel. Waller was contacted by an Egyptian man named Nazair who claimed that even though Kobra was in Israel, he was a threat to Egypt's interests as well. Kobra killed Ravan and Ravan's body was supposedly shipped back to India. New information, however, suggests that he may still be alive. Revenge Agni's next move was to try to free Marlo from U.S. custody. He again teamed with Badb and a new water-breathing member, Piscator. The Suicide Squad received advance notice of this attempt and switched Marlo with Nemesis. At the same time, Israel's heroes, the Hayoth also descended on U.S. soil seeking to take Marlo. For once, the Jihad escaped fatalities. The fates of Badb and Piscator are unknown, but Agni kept on, especially after Qurac was destroyed by Cheshire. Agni assembled a new team with help from Rustam's son, Njara Kattuah, and sought its vengeance against America. However, the vengeance was short-lived. Checkmate agents were able to track the Onslaught as Markovia, but the terrorists made their way onto an airplane bound for Gotham City. On board, they were discovered by the Outsiders, whom they battled mid-flight. Soon after their crash landing in Gotham, the surviving members dispersed. Dispered Once Again The Onslaught was later reformed under Njara Kattuah and succeeded in kidnapping Amanda Waller in revenge and killing Havana and Modem. They were no match for the Squad when members of the JSA were drafted to help. Njara was killed by Deadshot and the others escaped custody. Rustam Dead It's revealed how Flag survived a nuclear blast while battling terrorism in Qurac, as his hard path home takes him from Skartaris to Dubai and into the hands of dueling commanders Amanda Waller and General Wade Eiling. However, Rustam also survives. It's only after his death is the Onslaught never to rebuild, for now. Category:Comic Book Teams